


Teaspoon :: The hazards of giggling by finmagik

by skinsuit



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinsuit/pseuds/skinsuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Peri accidentally catches the Doctor posing in the mirror, she laughs at him, but will she regret her folly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaspoon :: The hazards of giggling by finmagik

 

 

The hazards of giggling by finmagik

**Summary:** When Peri accidentally catches the Doctor posing in the mirror, she laughs at him, but will she regret her folly?  
 **Rating:** Adult  
 **Categories:** Sixth Doctor  
 **Characters:** Peri Brown, The Doctor (6th)  
 **Genres:** Het  
 **Warnings:** Explicit Sex, Swearing  
 **Challenges:** None  
 **Series:** ['Fun and games'](http://www.whofic.com/series.php?seriesid=1210)  
 **Published:** 2008.01.10  
 **Updated:** 2008.01.10

 

The hazards of giggling by finmagik

Chapter 1: Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** This story is the most twisted thing I've written for this fandom. warning implied dubious consent and light SM

* * *

  
Peri turned off the shower, She was just reaching for a towel when she heard the door knob turn. She quickly withdrew behind the shower curtain.  
The Doctor entered, he was in a blood red kimono with a pattern of golden dragons. He was humming to himself.  
 _Of all the bathrooms, in all of the tardis, why did he have to come into this one?_ Peri thought observing him through a gap in the curtain.  
He took out a tooth brush and some tooth paste from the pocket of his kimono and began to brush his teeth. She watched impatiently as he brushed, rinsed, spit, over and over again. She rolled her eyes as he flossed. Why did he have to take so long? She couldn’t just jump out of the shower in her birthday suit. If only he would leave, then she could.

He was finished with the flossing. He threw back his head and smiled devilishly into the mirror. Then he put his hand under his chin and looked thoughtful. He turned his head to the right, and left gazing at himself in profile. Then he put his head down and gazed upward through his mass of blond curls. Peri smiled, watching him preen in front of the mirror. It was so funny.

And then with a sweeping gesture he tossed the kimono away, to reveal that underneath he was wearing nothing but a pair of bright blue bikini briefs. Peri bit her lip to stifle her giggles. It wasn’t a bad body though, a little overweight, and there was a little hair on the chest. Also hair below his belly button that lead downwards to the imposing bugle under the bikini briefs. He growled and flexed his arms downwards. He put on a fierce expression and raised his arms over his head, and let out a another growl. He flexed his right arm, and then his left. All the time grunting and growling. Peri bit her tongue this was too much! Then he leapt forward, pushing his chest out and flexing downward. And Peri couldn’t keep quiet any longer. She burst out giggling raucously.

He stopped and looked annoyed. “Peri is that you?!”

“Yes,” She replied with a laugh.

“You’ve been spying on me!” He said gathering up his kimono and putting it back on.

“I didn’t mean to Doctor,” She said.

“Come out here are at once and explain yourself!” He demanded

“I can’t,” she said.

“Can’t?! Can’t?! Can’t?!” He shouted.  
“You violate my privacy and you can’t even show your face!”

He reached for the shower curtain and ripped it back.

“I’m not wearing anything Doctor!” She said.

His gaze lingered on her naked body and then he coughed and said in a embarrassed tone. “Yes, I can see that.”

“Well, aren’t you going to leave me to get dressed?” She asked.

“I should,” He said. “But you need to be taught a lesson, you can’t watch me---”

“--Pose and preen?” Peri suggested.

“--In my private moments.” He stated.

“Well, you just saw me buck naked,” Peri said. “I’d say we’re even.”

“Even,” He snorted. “We’re not close to even.”

She noticed that there a distinctive tenting at the Doctor’s waist. An idea entered her head and she smiled at him.

“What are you going to do, put me over your knee and spank me?” She asked.

“Spank you, don’t be childish,” He said in an off hand way. But there was something in his eyes that told her he was considering the idea.

“Are you going to be hard with me? Give me a tongue lashing perhaps? “ She suggested smirking.

“Mmmm, you do deserve some punishment.” He said.

“And so what are you going to do?” She asked teasingly.

 

His blue eyes glittered in an unsettling way, and a smirk appeared on his face. He removed his kimono and stepped into the shower with her. He gave her a long and forceful kiss. And then swiftly, he detached the shower nozzle from its place, he turned it on and pinned Peri to the wall.

“What are you doing?!” She asked there was fear in her voice.

“Doling out punishment,” he answered.

He turned the shower nozzle to pulse and aimed it between her legs.

“Doctor!” She screamed.

“Keep those legs apart!” He ordered.

She wanted to keep them together but between insistent pressure of the water, and the hard, mad look in the Doctor’s eyes. She dared not refuse. He brought the nozzle closer until it she could feel it beating a steady tattoo of pleasure on her clitoris. But it was to much the water pressure was to strong, it almost hurt as it beat down on her most sensitive area. She could feel the sinister ecstasy fill every pore of her body, as her heart kept time with the mad beat of the pulsing nozzle. The Doctor was grinning at her as he held her captive a slave to this feeling.  
And she was on brink…

“No….no… no…” She cried.

He turned off the nozzle. “See I have some mercy.”

“If you had any mercy you’d turn that back on!” She yelled.

He smiled wickedly. “But I’m punishing you.”

She could feel her heart slow, her body relax, the pleasure fade. And then he turned on again, this time on a faster, stronger setting. Her eyes widened she gasped and moaned. It was manic, it was spiraling, she was getting close, colors flashed before her eyes, and she could feel her body preparing for the little death…. And then the Doctor turned the nozzle off again.

“You jerk!” She screamed.

“Punishment Peri, this is not supposed to be fun.” He chided.

“Well, you’re enjoying it,” She said looking down at his bikini briefs, noticing the tent effect had increased ten-fold.

 

He kissed her ruthlessly, and flipped on the nozzle. She threw her head back, as the pleasure began to build and build, radiating outward from her clitoris to every point in her body…and the Doctor flipped it off again.

“Now for the Coup de grace,” He said and pulled off his bikini briefs.

“Doctor what are you---?” Peri said and then looked down at the Doctor’s erect member.

“ I thought that was obvious,” He said.

 

“No,…No…. It’s to big it won’t fit! Will it?” She said equal parts horrified and intrigued.

He reached down putting his free hand in between her legs and extending a finger into her. He wiggled the finger and they listened to the wet slurping noises it made. He stuck in two fingers as deep as he could. He pulled them out and examined the clear viscous goo on them.

“It’ll fit fine,“ He said. “Open wide Peri.”

And he thrust the entire length of it into her. Peri felt a sharp pain and equally sharp pleasure.

“DOCTOR!” She screamed in shock. “Oh Doctor… it…”

He didn’t move. She could feel it inside of her filling her, stretching her, it took a moment but it felt good, it felt more then good it felt wonderful. She sighed in pleasure. The Doctor felt her body relax under him and began to gently thrust into her. Slowly and carefully he quickened the pace. She felt the waves of pleasure increase as he went on, she wrapped her arms around him and thrust her hips to make a rhythm.  
And just when she was relaxing and enjoying herself. He pushed hard into her, over and over again he was merciless. But the less care he showed the better it felt. He was using her, he was hurting her, he was showing no compassion. And her raptures increased, quickening inside of her. She dug her nails into his back and screamed like a banshee. She was going limp with the aftereffects but he kept going, and going and going…. The orgasm hit like tidal waves breaking on the shores of her already ravished body. The line between pleasure and pain blurred. She didn’t know if it hurt so much it was good, or so good it hurt. She wasn’t sure she could take it anymore. Finally growling, and grunting and thrusting with all his might he exploded inside of her.

“You… bastard,” She spat at him.

“You reap what you sew…Peri,” He panted. “You’ll never giggle at me again…”

“I’ll get you… for... This….” she said.

“I.. Look… forward.… to.… it.” He said.

And they kissed greedily, before stumbling off to their respective rooms.

 

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=18330>


End file.
